Jakaar Izunia
History Born 52 ABY, Jakaar Izunia was a Zabrak male who commanded the Star Cruiser Organa as part of the New Republic First Fleet, formerly a Jedi he now serves as the head of The New Republic Navy after the loss of Republic High Command. His childhood on Dathomir has been shrouded in secrecy but what most Jedi records say is that Jakaar freed himself from slavery and was discovered by a Jedi Knight. Trained alongside Gavar Skywalker despite the age difference, the two remained good friends for the decades that passed. Whilst Gavar became a Jedi Knight and Jedi Master before Jakaar did, it was not long before Jakaar followed in his elder friend's footsteps. However, as they grew up, they began to show various differences in how the Jedi would operate in the galaxy they found themselves in. Jakaar felt like holding feelings inside to bend completely to the Light Side of the Force was wrong, as holding back a part of one self was against the concept of being natural. While the divide was rather small, the more time they spent apart, the more time their opinions and rulings began to clash. Before, the two would have been inseparable, but now they couldn't bare to be near each other for too long. Jakaar, having been sent on a mission to recover some Sith holocrons and artefacts, found a massive stash, something which had been considered a rather large disturbance in the force, somewhat similar to what Gavar found on the planet of Korriban, Jakaar found on Malachor. However, what Jakaar found was not just a Sith stash, but it also contained a stash of Jedi learnings and teachings. Taking the stashes, and piecing them together, Jakaar soon realised that they weren't separate, but they were meant to be used together. He had found the hidden stash of what was known as the Grey Jedi. Jakaar realised that the Grey Jedi was a group of Jedi that had managed to use both sides of the Force to their own advantage, and since he now knew that the Jedi was not a place for him, Jakaar took the stash for himself and headed for Coruscant. Once there, he struggled to prove himself when he volunteered to the join the Republic's Armed Forces. The Republic feared his abilities, mainly because some still had fears of those who had mastered the Force, especially to the extent that Jakaar had mastered since he could use both the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. However, every success gained by Jakaar allowed the Republic to put more trust in him, to the point where he became a high-ranking officer in the Fleets of the Galactic Republic. He soon rose to the rank of Admiral of the First Fleet of the Galactic Republic, taking command of the flagship known as the Organa. Admiral Izunia and the First Fleet are currently stationed on the Coruscant. Sith Insurgence (90 ABY) As a high ranking member of the New Republic Navy, Izunia became the defacto leader of the New Republic forces over Coruscant when the Battle of Coruscant resulted in the deaths of the Republic High Command